1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golfing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf driving range cart apparatus wherein the same is arranged with a plurality of wells to receive a stack of golf ball buckets for transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transport and position of golf ball buckets and the associated golf balls within relative to a driving range is a cumbersome arrangement relative to their transport and storage and their awkward nature. The instant invention attempts to provide a golf cart structure permitting ease of transport of such buckets of golf balls relative to a driving range, as may be found in any of a multitude of contemporary golf ball driving ranges. While storage apparatus of prior art has been available for transporting various components, none have availed themselves to the particular nature of the problem in manipulating the golf ball bucket structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,358 to Swick, Jr., et al. sets forth a hand cart arranged for the stacking of goods therewithin utilizing conventional caster wheels mounted to a bottom surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,708 to Derry sets forth a portable picnic cart mounted within an underlying carriage structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf driving range cart apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.